


The Knight and His Maid

by Rhubery



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubery/pseuds/Rhubery
Summary: Django has always had a soft spot for Sonia, but he never dared to hope she might feel the same. When the new builder, Sofia, and Albert have their first child, the whole town is out to celebrate. It means a busy night at the Round Table, but maybe this is a conversation they've needed to have for a while.
Relationships: Django/Sonia
Kudos: 11





	The Knight and His Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I've always shipped these 2. I'm really pleased with this and may turn it into a series if people enjoy!

It had been busy for a Wednesday night at The Round Table, Django had only just finished cleaning down the kitchen for the night and it had gone 11pm. Sonia was wiping down the bar when he stepped out of the kitchen and he noticed that the restaurant had cleared out for the night. He sighed in relief and made his way over to Sonia, noticing the tables were already spotless. Sonia turned to him with a knowing smile when she heard his sigh.

“You wouldn’t want it any other way, Bossman.” She giggled, her sweet voice pulling his lips into a smile.

“True.” He chuckled, weaving around her to clean the bottle tops down.

“I’ve already done that. Just the bar top left to do and we’re done. Unless you need me to help in the kitchen?”

“Oh, bravo! Kitchen is all done, too. In that case,” He pulled two glasses down from the overhead shelves and proceeded to make a drink for him and Sonia. It had been quite a while since he had done this, and it was usually only reserved for busy nights and special occasions. He handed a fruity cocktail to her when she’d rinsed out the cloth and hung it over the sink for use tomorrow.

“Aww, thanks, Bossman. You know just how to treat a girl.” She giggled with a wink over the rim of her glass. He chuckled in response and forced himself to swallow down a retort with his own drink of diluted Duvos Punch. When he looked up, he saw she was staring at him with flushed cheeks.

“What?” He asked in confusion, looking down at his outfit to check that everything was as it should be.

“You winked at me!” Sonia spluttered. Django’s head shot up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise,” He stammered. “I didn’t mean to, well, I mean, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m so -”

“Upset me? Why would that upset me?” Sonia interrupted his rambling apology.

“You’re not upset?”

“No, of course not!”

“Then why did you shout at me?” His brain was refusing to come up with an explanation to her reaction, or at least not one that was plausible.

“I -” She paused, her eyes darting away from his. “I didn’t shout.” She finished with a slight pout. “I was – I was just surprised, is all.”

At this, Django’s brain froze. He knew when Sonia was lying to him, they’d worked together for too long and she was too bad a liar. A voice in the back of his head that he had hated for as long as he knew her insisted that he knew what the truth was. He couldn’t listen to it though, not until he was certain, so he changed the subject as he always did when things got like this with Sonia.

“I’m not surprised it was so busy tonight, really. Since Sophia went into labour earlier today, I think the entire town is shaking with excitement.”

“I know,” Sonia’s laugh sounded too breathy to be anything but relieved and Django couldn’t help but smile smugly into his drink. “I’m so happy for them! She’s so lovely and she’s really brought out the best in Albert.”

He studied her for a moment, knowing that Sonia had once been in a relationship with Albert. She turned and saw his prying look.

“She’s my best friend!” She insisted but then she gasped, “Don’t tell Antoine or Emily I said that! Emily won’t care but Antoine will be so upset, and she won’t be able to not tell him.”

“I won’t tell them. You know everyone’s secrets are safe with me.” He chuckled and was pleased that she wasn’t pining over Albert. He had never really liked them being together. Of course, he may have been slightly biased, but they didn’t seem to click the way he thought they should. Now, Albert and Sophia on the other hand, they made the romantic in him melt into a puddle of bliss.

“They’re so good together,” Sonia sighed, almost mimicking his thoughts word for word.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” He realised as soon as he said that, that maybe he should backtrack. “I mean, you and Albert were -”

“Okay, stop right there, Bossman. I know you never liked Albert -”

“What do you mean? I like Albert! I just didn’t think you were right together!”

“Oh? I mean, I agree, clearly, but what makes you say that? I always thought you just didn’t like him.”

“Well, since you asked,” Django started, taking a long drink to gather his thoughts. “You never seemed happy, at least not like I thought you should be. You’re such a kind, passionate person and for some reason he seemed to dull that. You deserve someone who will travel the world with you and show you what it has to offer, but I think he’s done his travelling. You, you have such a thirst for knowledge and experience and he’s quite happy with what he has.”

Django took another long drink, looking away from Sonia as he was worried that she would see right through him. She was scarily intuitive at times, like the fact that she had picked up on his dislike of their relationship, even if she’d got the motivation wrong.

“You really think that about me?” She whispered. Her soft question pulled his eyes to hers and what he saw there squeezed his throat tight so he could only nod in response. She gasped and her glowing amber eyes seemed to sparkle up at him, loosening his throat and his hold on the voice in the back of his head. Before he could stop himself, more of his thoughts tumbled forth.

“I think you’re like a warm fire; you draw people to you and warm them with your soul. You bring out a beauty in people that they never even knew was there; you feed them with your passion. You push them to be the best they can be and to see the world and the beauty that it holds. Your beauty, your fire,” He paused, finally able to stop the rush of words. He knew what was about to come next and he looked away in shame that he had almost lost control of his emotions which would have put Sonia into an extremely unpleasant scenario. He couldn’t do that to her, even if he strived for honesty, he wouldn’t be able to cope with hurting her.

Sonia placed a delicate, soft hand on Django’s meticulously groomed cheek. For a moment, the contact made them both freeze and stare at each other.

“Please,” She whispered and took a step closer to him. He knew what she wanted, but he needed to know if she felt the same.

“Will you tell me why you shouted at me?” He murmured, leaning his cheek into her silky palm. He could see her pause at the knowledge that he knew she had been lying but her face quickly softened before she took a deep breath.

“I _was_ surprised,” She started, her eyes falling to where her thumb had begun to trace the angles of his long face. “I was surprised that you would do that, but not, I mean, I wasn’t surprised by my reaction to it.” The last admission was barely audible, but it echoed in Django’s mind.

“And what was that?” He asked, his voice dropping unintentionally to a slight growl. Her eyes shot to his at the sound and he watched, stunned, as her pupils dilated.

“Uh,” She giggled breathily, a flush rising in her cheeks again. Django decided he really liked that look on her; slightly flustered but fully intrigued, and something else that made his heart race but he didn’t dare name. “I can’t really explain it. So, I’ll just show you.” Her hand dropped from his face to grasp his at his side. Before he could even question her, she lifted his hand to her chest, placing his open palm over the centre. His eyes went wide at the sensation of her heart racing under his touch and of her heavy breathing pushing the top of her breasts against the heel of his hand.

“Well,” He stuttered unable to say anything or move a muscle. His eyes were fixated on the curve of her breasts, indented gently around his hand, softly cradling him and driving him completely insane.

“Does that explain it?” She asked, her voice breathy but husky. The sound of her voice with that tone dragged his eyes to hers. “Now will you tell me?” He felt her heart speed up at her question, demonstrating her nerves. Her courage inspired him; it always had.

“I’d rather show you.” He growled before he lifted his free hand to cup her head and wrap his fingers through her silky raven locks. He registered the flash of her eyes before they flickered shut in anticipation, smashing the last sliver of his reserve.

Their lips met in fierce desperation, their scents entwining in their minds and drawing them closer together. Sonia melted against him as his now trapped hand trailed down her to pull her to him by her waist. She curved against him, pressing every inch she could against his lean frame. Her arms gripped onto his shoulders in an attempt to stay upright and she could feel his groan against her chest, causing a shiver at the delicious sensation. She felt his mouth move against hers and she responded in kind, relaxing her jaw to move freely with Django. Her reciprocation sent a jolt of arousal through Django, stronger than he had ever experienced before.

Sonia’s supple lips melted into the open space between his to capture the bottom lip with each tender move. As her lips parted once more, he allowed his tongue to caress her bottom lip and he felt it quiver against his ministrations. His hand on her waist slid lower, his mind whirling at the curve of her shapely rear, soft and pliant in his grasp. If it were possible, her chest pressed harder against his but her hips tilted away, seeking more of his hands against her. Her eagerness drove him completely wild and his tongue danced with hers, their breaths becoming sharp and more vocal. He could feel himself hardening against her and he began to pull his hips away in embarrassment.

“What’s wrong?” She murmured, her arms tightening around his shoulders to keep him against her. She looked down before he could say anything and he watched as her lips parted on a gasp, the low light of the restaurant causing them to shine with the evidence of their kiss. She smiled up at him, the hungry look in her glowing eyes causing him to twitch.

“No one should be out at this time. Do you think we can make it to your house?” Sonia purred, her fingers lacing with his long hair.

“Uh,” Django stammered as his brain tripped over itself in eagerness and awe.

“I mean, if you want to?” She asked when he said nothing more. Her eyes were focussed on her hands in his hair, but he could sense her anxiety.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted anything more.” He groaned and nuzzled into her soft hair. He felt her sigh against him before she pulled away. She smiled up at him, any doubts he had about the evening melting away in the face of her passion. He only just had time to turn out the lights of the restaurant as she pulled him into the square. She giggled as his hand laced with hers and he sped up to turn her against the back wall of the Happy Apartments. His body pressed against her lush curves as his mouth locked with hers for a breathless moment.

“Hurry,” She moaned as they paused for a quick breath.

“Yes, my lady.” He chuckled with one last peck on her neck. Django turned them, pulling her up the ramp as she giggled behind him. When they finally reached his door, breath heaving and pulse hammering, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her gently over his shoulder. She laughed heartily and squealed slightly as the door slammed behind them and the lights were turned on.

Sonia caught a quick glance of a simple and somewhat baron home before she was placed on her feet and his mouth was on hers again. She sighed into his mouth when his tongue worked over her own and she had to grip his shoulders once more. Her elegant fingers worked their way under his layers, meticulously peeling them from him and dropping them to the floor with a soft _thud_. There were no barriers now, and her hands greedily explored his skin, shivering at the feel of twitching muscles as he explored her in return. Her nails lightly raked down his now bare front, catching slightly in the thick patch of hair that littered his chest. She followed the trail, teasing her fingers along the path, down, down to the belt of his trousers where her caress flicked against his hardness in teasing. Django’s grip on her behind tightened at the caress and Sonia felt him groan against her again causing another delicious shiver. He pulled away from her mouth to breathe deeply.

“Sonia,” the tone of Django’s voice wrapping around her name made a wave of arousal wash through her. “Are you sure about this?”

“I don’t know if I’ve wanted anything more.” She whimpered against his throat, repeating his earlier words. He growled against her lips as they trailed up and down the length of his neck.

“If you want to stop, just say so, alright, love?” His words were soft, but his eyes were hard and hungry as he tilted her chin up to point her face at him. All she could do was nod in response as her heart and mind melted at the term of endearment.

His mouth dropped to her neck and all she could think of was the light pain of his nips and the wet caress of his tongue to soothe. Captive in his arms, her hands were trapped against his belt as she struggled to not become all liquid at his feet. She hadn’t realised that her skirt had been yanked up to her waist until she felt his bare, surprisingly smooth, palm slide up her naked thigh. She rocked backwards dazedly, moving a delicate finger to his chest, then she pulled her dress over her head as gracefully as she could. Django’s eyes eagerly drank in her sumptuous form, making her preen at his admiration. The flush of excitement fuelled her to grip him by the belt buckle and harshly pull his hard body against hers.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, love.” Django growled against her exposed clavicle, causing Sonia’s skin to prickle deliciously.

“Well, then I better make sure you die happy.” She grinned before sliding to her knees in front of him. She was so focussed on his belt that she didn’t see his face contort in confusion and disappointment.

“Sonia,” He sounded more flustered than she expected, so her eyes looked up at him in concern. He trailed a long finger along the curve of her throat and those haunting eyes flickered shut. “Love, I want tonight to be about you. If you enjoy it, then, please, but I find it far more exciting and enjoyable giving a woman pleasure.”

Sonia blinked in confusion and uncertainty. This was new territory, and this realisation just fuelled Django’s need to please her even more. He held out his hand that had trailed her throat and she took it to help her stand. He smiled and pulled her behind him to his bed, sitting and tugging her to straddle his lap. She seemed nervous now and he wanted her confidence back. He leaned in to continue his sublime torture of her neck, her hands gripping his shoulders in an attempt at grounding herself.

He took his time, trailing lower to the flushed, silky skin of her breasts that was exposed above her bra. A grin pulled at his lips when she reached back to unhook her bra and he groaned in approval at her actions. She leant to the side slightly when he focussed his attention between her luscious mounds, he let her skin drag against him before catching her nipple in his mouth as he knew she’d wanted. She gasped as he pulled slightly, the hard point sucked between his lips, then let go to watch her breast bounce lightly. As the action was repeated in between fast, hard flicks of his tongue, her hands found their way into his hair with a sharp tug to steer him in the right direction.

He let one hand grab a cheek through her underwear while the other slid along the sensuous curve of her hip and around to her inner thigh. One long, slightly calloused finger pushed past the fabric to feel her wet heat. He couldn’t help the groan he made around her hard nipple at feeling how eager she was for him already.

The light touch had her gasping and her hips stuttered into the touch. Sonia bit down on her bottom lip to halt the plea that almost tumbled from her mouth as her body called for his touch. As his finger barely traced the slick on her lower lips, his mouth sucked her breast between his lips and his tongue flicked sharply over the taut flesh. Her head fell back on a gasp as the delicious torture sent waves of throbbing heat through her.

“You sound glorious, love. I can’t wait to make you scream.” He grumbled as he nuzzled his face into her chest, sucking on the soft skin. He heard her gasp and felt her tug on his hair making his eyes roll slightly at the glory of her reactions. Needing more from her, he moved the fabric blocking his hand to slip a long finger between her lips. He lightly traced around her wetness, familiarising himself with her sensitive spots. Occasionally, her hips would twitch or she would gasp and each time it just fuelled his need for her. When her hips were finally rocking to try to urge him on, he slipped the finger inside her.

She yelped softly at the penetration but followed it quickly by scraping her nails down his back. He tensed and she worried for a moment that she’d actually hurt him. Before she could apologise, he was sucking her nipple hard into his mouth and stretching her on another finger. Her voice broke on another yelp of pleasure as her stomach swooped with arousal. She couldn’t help but grind her hips in rhythm with the strokes of his fingers and flicks of his tongue against her nipple. The continuous throb the rhythm created had her practically melting into a pool of panting pleasure.

“Django! Oh -” He grinned at her cry and he made a mental note of the area as he took a moment to press into it, flicking against it harshly. He felt her walls spasm around his fingers and hoped she was close to that glorious edge. He twisted the hand inside her so his thumb could press lightly onto her clit in a rhythm just slightly off from the one he’d created with his mouth and fingers. Her cry was high and sharp as her entire body tensed, sucking his fingers in deeper and making his mouth water at the idea of this reaction while he was inside her. She stuttered out his name with a choked gasp and he felt himself twitch against his underwear. Her hips stuttered as he slowed the rhythm to help her ride our her high. When the spasms ended, he carefully slid his fingers free, taking his time to suck them clean while he held her gaze.

“I think one day, I’ll have to see how many times I can make you finish with just my mouth. Would you like that?” He purred as her breathing slowed. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, nodding eagerly. He couldn’t help but grin at her eagerness. “Good girl. For now, though, I want you to come on my cock. How does that sound?”

“Yes! Please, Django.” She gasped, leaning down to capture his lips again. He lifted her as he stood and she instinctively wrapped her soft thighs around his hips. Her warm, wet core pressing deliciously against him and making him twitch. One of his hands pulled the sheets down on the bed before he gently laid her down. He pulled back for a quick moment, holding her gaze and tucking his fingers into the elastic of her underwear.

“May I, love?” His lips were slightly quirked with his question. She purred a confirmation and tilted her hips up to help him along. In a flash, they were tossed to the side and he couldn’t help but latch his mouth onto her for a brief taste of her pleasure. She yelped in surprise at the wet, sucking sensation on her clit and it was gone again before she could really enjoy it. He took a moment to pull off his own underwear, sighing at the wonderful freedom. He looked up at her to see her surprise as she took in his naked body.

“I know I’m not as in shape as I used to be, so I’m sorry for that.” He murmured, keeping the distance between them in case she had now changed her mind.

“No! I mean – Well, I never knew you were so _in_ shape! And – and big …” Her wide eyes slowly trail down his body and he can see her chest raise sharply. He can’t help but smirk slightly as his chest swells with pride. He leant over her, arms holding him up on either side of her head.

“I hope you’re not disappointed because I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” She purrs in his ear as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down. He groans softly at her words, placing soft kisses against her throat. Before he can even check with her, she reaches down to take him in hand and guide him towards her heat.

“Are you sure, Sonia?” He gasps quickly, needing to hear her say it.

“I’m sure, Django.” She smiles up at him softly, and he can’t help but shiver at the way she says his name. He shifts back to reach for her hand on him and pull it away, leaving a delicate kiss on the palm before guiding it to wrap around his shoulders.

Slowly, he presses against her, feeling her tightness squeeze around him. Her arms tense at the stretch he causes but, as he pushes a little deeper, she has to admit that the feeling is actually pleasant. Each gentle thrust has her mind reeling as she can feel him part her walls; he feels so much bigger than he had looked. Her head drops back on the next push and she can feel her stomach starting to swoop again at the knowledge that Django will soon be completely buried in her. She tilts her hips and feels him slip deeper still, causing him to gasp. One more push and his hips meet the back of her thighs, they both let out a husky groan as they finally feel it all.

“Ready?” He gasps but she is already rocking her hips against his. His eyes roll slightly at the feeling of her tight walls sliding against his head as she grinds as much as she can in her position. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He chuckles and leans back until he is upright and grabbing her hips. “You tell me stop and I will, love.”

She doesn’t even have time to nod before he slaps his hips against hers and she yelps at the sudden movement. He pulls out almost entirely before slamming back into her, using his grip to tilt her hips just right. He can feel himself pushing against her upper wall and he grins, tilting his hips to put even more pressure on the spot. She yelps again but her mouth stays fallen open as her body forgets to breathe. His movements aren’t particularly fast, but they’re hard and confident, knowing exactly where to hit. He moans above her, tells her she is so beautiful as his eyes flick between her mouth-watering, bouncing breasts and her flushed face. His words seem to snap her brain back into reality and suddenly everything is moving faster. She fills her lungs with a loud gasp. Her hands grab at his surprisingly strong arms manhandling her. Her nails dig into the taught muscle covered in a light dusting of dark hair. Her brain whimpers as she realises she will never be able to see his forearms again without remembering his cock carving out her walls. She can’t wait.

He can feel her starting to spasm. He bites his lip, focussing his thrusts on that one bundle. The twitching is growing more regular as her breathing is becoming quick and sharp. He shifts one hand to make sure he can keep her hips at this angle one-handed. When he’s sure, he reaches between them to add pressure to her clit. Like earlier, he rubbed the circles at a slightly different rhythm to his thrusts. With a yelp, her hips start bucking against him. A few more focussed thrusts and circles, she clamps down on him. He grins as her eyes roll back, jaw hanging loose, stomach muscle clenching as she ripples around him and sucks him even deeper inside of her. His thrusts turn shallow with her tightness and his touch on her clit is light until her spasms have settled.

“By Peach, Django!” She whimpers, her chest still heaving and muscles twitching.

“I said I wanted you coming on my cock.” He chuckles huskily, leaning down again to capture her lips. Immediately, her lips drop open and her tongue caresses his thin lips. He grants her entry, letting her take the lead of the kiss for a moment. Her tongue flicks against his greedily and she pulls back occasionally to suck his bottom lip into her mouth or bite it between her teeth. He can’t help but rock into her as his mind slowly melts at her delightful kisses.

“Django,” She gasps into his mouth as he thrusts particularly hard.

“Too much? We can stop if you need to.” He pulls back to lock their gazes.

“No, please don’t stop. I want to -” She bites her lip to stop her words. Her gaze flicks to the side and he has a feeling she is embarrassed by what she’d just thought of. He raises one hand to carefully turn her face back to his.

“You can tell me anything, love. I won’t judge you. What do you want?”

She contemplates for a moment of stillness but his gentle smile urges her on, as it always had. “I want – I want to feel you, erm, - to feel you finish.”

The words make him freeze as they process. Her meaning and the rush of pride and arousal they shoot through him have him twitching inside her as he huffs out a stunned breath. “Inside? You – are you sure, love? You really want that?” He mentally berates himself for asking, for giving her the chance to say no when the thought is already driving him insane.

“I’m sure. Please? I’ve never done that before. I trust it to be you, Django.”

His eyes go wide at her admission. Well, he was officially ruined now.

“I’d do anything for you,” He admits and leans forward once more to tangle their tongues briefly, until he can feel her panting under him. “I’m so honoured that you trust me to do this. So honoured, I think I need to prove it once more to you. Do you think you can cum on my cock once more?”

She nods eagerly but whimpers in confusion and disappointment as he pulls his hard length from her. She feels shockingly stretched and empty now, she can’t help but try to follow him as he pulls back rest on his heels. He brings up a hand to gently press her down. She watches him shuffle back until his shoulders lay between her thighs.

With more delicacy than previously, he leans forward to swipe his tongue around her slick lips. He isn’t sure if he loves the loud gasp of his name from her mouth or the taste of her sharpness in his own more, but he knows his life will no longer be the same without either. He takes his time exploring her, like he had with his finger, finding the pressures she seemed to enjoy the most then softening his touch to keep her on her toes. After a few times of building the pressure, he relents and sucks on her _hard_. Her hands immediately reach to grip his hair and hold him in place. He flicks his tongue against her clit while he continues the suction.

She cries out in frustration and maybe even a flash of anger as he releases his hold. He pulls back with a smirk, that has her stomach swooping just as much as a flick of his tongue. She yelps as the world suddenly spins around her and she’s now on her stomach, ass in the air. She has to admit that the contrast of his strength and his care with her made shivers run through her. She can feel his hips align with her for a brief second before he is deep inside her once more. If she thought he was deep before, that was nothing to feeling his balls against her lips and his head pressing against her limit. She drops her chest to the mattress with a moan of his name.

“You’re so deep,” She purrs and flexes her internal muscles around him in appreciation, gaining a groan from him.

“You feel so delightful. I’ll try not to go too deep, I don’t want to hurt you. If I get carried away though just remind me, love.”

She blinks into the pillow, trying to process what he’d said. It made no sense, she _loved_ how deep he was. Her mind gradually goes blank though as he begins a steady pace of stretching her walls. He still wasn’t particularly fast but his width and length had him pressing against all the right spots. His work with his mouth had her so close that the feeling of the stretch had her almost at that edge for the third time tonight. She felt one of his hands reach underneath her and she gasped in joy as a long finger found her clit. His touch was more forceful this time, like he knew how close she was.

With a few circles and harder thrusts, she was seeing stars once more, mewling into the pillow under her head. Her hips slapped back against him, forcing him to hit her limit. Before he could pull back though and ease their motions, she was screaming louder, chanting a prayer of his name.

“Oh, Djan-go, fu- please! Harder, there, please! There, there, there, harder!”

He felt himself twitch and bit his lip, waiting for her spasms to subside before chasing his own end, as she had asked him to. When she had relaxed and her chanting had quietened into a high gasp, he moved his hands to grip her soft, plush hips once more.

“I didn’t hurt you?” He groaned as he gave a tentative thrust that he could feel push against her limit. She yelped and he pulled back immediately.

“Please, no, please don’t stop. It feels so good!”

“Are you sure? I – that – I -” His halted words were cut off as she began to grind along his length until he was close to the spot she liked. With a gasp, he thrust forward in time with her and hit that spot. She yelped once more as the glorious feeling seemed to radiate all the way into her mouth. If he did as she asked, she had a feeling she’d be drooling all over the pillow from the pleasure of it. She hoped he wouldn’t mind or maybe even wouldn’t notice.

“Okay, I’m gonna go a bit harder now, love. Stop me if it’s too much.” He watched her nod against the pillow and he gave a few gentle thrusts to assure himself she was okay. When she simply begged him for more, he let go of his control. The sound and feel of his balls slapping against her lips was delightful on its own, the sharp stretch was surprisingly addictive but it was the feel of his blunt head hitting a spot inside her _over_ and _over_ with such force she thought he’d break her that broke her mind.

“By Peach, you’re so wet. It’s dripping down my balls.” He growled, letting his hips thrust even harder. He watched as his length disappeared inside her, only to come out covered in her slick and cum. The sound was positively sinful; the _squelch_ of her pleasure and the slap of his balls against her had his control almost snapping. He looked up to find her head turned to the side, mouth open in a permanent gasp, tongue lolling out, and that he could actually feel his control break.

“Oh, Sonia! You’re perfect. Look at you almost drooling for my cock. Wanting me so deep inside you that I’m hitting your womb every time. And you want me to cum inside you? Ah – you – ah – you want me to ruin you. Is that what you want? So – fu – so no other man will be able to fuck you as thoroughly as me?” When she simply gasped in response, he brought a hand down on her rippling ass. The slight red mark had him twitching, but not as much as the cry of delight from her and the way her walls fluttered around him. “Answer me, love. Tell me how much you want my cock wrecking you. Tell me where you want my cum.”

“Dja-oh-Djan-guh-oh,” She forced out between stuttering breaths, punctuated by his powerful thrusts. “Please, I can – ah, fu- I can feel you -ah – in my mouth, each time – oh, ah – all the way through me. I want – want you to – ah – ruin me. No one else – Peach! – no one can fuck – fuck – fuck me again. Only you, please – kuh – cum there. So deep – pleeeaaase.” Her last word was a keening wail as her walls began to tighten and spasm around him.

“Oh, love, yes! I’m going to – fuh – ruin – ruin you. No one else! You’re mine now – ah – yes! You want me – ohhhh – want me to cum here – ah - in your – in your womb?”

“Yes! Please, right there! Fuck! Pleasepleaseplease!”

He could feel her starting to twitch around him, her hips racing with his to get them both to that glorious end. He was blind to it though, her wetness let him pound into her at a pace he didn’t even know he was capable of. Each thrust had his head pushing against the wall to her womb. With her help, he was pushing against the wall with every thrust, gasping, chanting her name. One perfect thrust and he felt the entrance of her womb spread around his head.

She screamed as her orgasm zapped through her. The feeling of the ropes of his cum painting her _so_ deep, exactly where she’d wanted, needed him to cum was too much for her. She could feel wetness dripping down her thighs as his harsh, erratic thrusts created some space. His groan was intoxicating as he gave one final, deep thrust and pulled free.


End file.
